


Every Bit of Me

by nan



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Art, Biting, M/M, NSFW Art, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: It felt right to come together this way.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original G'raha Tia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: RelationShipping 2020





	Every Bit of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallowDeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallowDeer/gifts).




End file.
